


Heart

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort thinks about Harry's heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Beautiful heart - still alive.  
In your chest  
beating so hard,  
beating so fast.  
Full of blood.  
Steady sound   
of your beating heart.  
Not dead like mine.


End file.
